


Secret Santa Snip - 2019

by OldAmsterdam



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldAmsterdam/pseuds/OldAmsterdam
Summary: Jack Slash / Shatterbird - Romance, I guess?  I don’t fucking know what I’m doing here.You’re welcome Hat, this killed me.
Relationships: Jacob | Jack Slash/Shatterbird
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Secret Santa Snip - 2019

**Author's Note:**

> It's missing the formatting cause I lost it and didn't think to put it in as I wrote, but it should still be readable.

The thing about killing was that it was the ultimate display of power. I knew I was better than they were as their blood pooled in the dirt. Just as I knew that those few who we recruited were my lessers when I tested them. They were under my power, my control.

All except for one.

I couldn't help the wandering of my eyes as he spoke, taking in the curves of his beard and lightness of his pale blue eyes. The way his muscles shifted with the little movements as he spoke, and his eyes crinkled alongside that devilish smile.

Looking back, I'm not sure when exactly things changed. Whether I had always been attracted to this man or if he'd just grown on me. Maybe it had something to do with the way I couldn't control him, how he was always just out of reach. Or maybe it was the way he controlled the rest of our little group, from the walking furry to the guy with a pain fetish. The absolute control he had at the end of the day, even with a group of psychopaths and the deranged.

Not that I was among those numbers, of course.

Shifting from where I hovered in the air, I observed the group that we had become. While not all of them were still here, I could remember the amount of people I had personally recruited over the years. I had an eye for talent and power that was matched only by Jack himself, even if he’d seemingly lost his touch for a moment when he’d brought on this little brat. She thought she could drive a wedge between us, but she was wrong. Nothing would be able to separate the two of us or get in the way of me getting what I wanted.

And right now I wanted everyone else to leave. Not just temporarily, no, I wanted them gone and out of my hair.

I tuned back in from my musings as that enchanting voice spoke my name.

“Shatterbird. Why don’t we go for a stroll while the others have their fun.” It wasn’t a question and a shiver ran up my spine as I looked into his easy smile. Wordlessly I floated over, landing down onto the pavement next to him lightly with my head held high, as we headed in the opposite direction as the rest of the monsters. In silence we walked, neither of us breaking the silence, as my curiosity bubbled. It had been a long time since we had had time alone.

“You don’t want to play babysitter this time?” My words cracked through the silence accusatory. I couldn’t help but glance to see his reaction, only to be disappointed as he kept that smile going. I faltered, my own smile dropping, as he continued on in silence.

“Not like you to be so complacent, Amira,” he said suddenly, his smile turning jagged as we came to a stop in the middle of a street. Turning, I lifted my head in defiance before crossing my arms.

“That’s not my name, Jacob.” Irritation flowed through me, sharpening my words while the glass shifted around us. “I left that name behind for you.”

“You say that.” He doubted me, now of all times? I bristled, my irritation giving way to a hot fire that raced through my veins.

“Because it’s true.”

“Mhmm. So, Shatterbird, what do you think of our little family?”

There he went changing the subject, piloting me where he wanted, and I’d be damned if I didn’t hate him for it. Always in control, always in the lead.

Always on my mind.

“Most of them won’t make it till next month,” I said as blunt as I could. “Especially the brat.”

“Jealous?” I hated the way his eyes crinkled with the turn of his lips, the mirth on his face.

“Of course not. She’s just not cut out for this life. She’s not cut out to be with us. She’s a new toy for you to play with before she gets old and you leave her behind in the dust.”

“Is that what you’re afraid of happening with you? That you’re washed up, that a mere child is going to take your place?” My jaw twitched and I took a deep breath to calm myself from doing something that I would regret for the rest of my life.

“What? Absolutely not. Do I look like a fool, weak and pathetic in the dirt? No. And you’re dumber than I thought if you think that I’m worried about a child.”

“If I thought you were dumb you wouldn’t still be here, now would you?”

My head tilted as I considered him. He was right. If he didn’t enjoy me being around I would have been tossed to the side a long time ago. I was valuable, important, a larger piece than just a pawn in his games. Without me there would be something missing in the dynamic, in power, in the ability for us to continue doing what we were doing how we wanted to do it.

I was better than the others. And he knew it.

Languidly I drifted closer, our eyes locked, while my heart beat like thunder in my chest. He needed me.

And I needed him.

Coming to a stop inches from him, I didn’t turn my eyes as I looked down upon him. All too aware that either of us had the power to kill the other. That even while I hovered above him, he had me under him.

“You’re a fool, Jack.” The words tumbled out from my mouth as I cupped his face in my hands. “But you’re my fool.”

His face asked me what I was going to do about it. To prove it. Doubting me, doubting my words.

I hated it.

I loved it.

I leaned in and placed my lips upon his and the glass around me sang.


End file.
